


And illuminated by the sun

by karla90



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Ancients, Atlantis, Blank Verse, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, Poetry, Translation from Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blank verse, stylized for translation from the Ancient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And illuminated by the sun

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [И озаренная солнцем](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183746) by [karla90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90). 



> Originally posted on [Deviantart](http://karla90.deviantart.com/art/And-illuminated-by-the-sun-522088502), inspired by [Return](http://karla90.deviantart.com/art/Return-490254249) photomanip.

* * *

Oh, Atlantis of many faces  
And illuminated by the sun,  
Creation of our hands,  
Song of our heart,  
We come back to you from our journies,  
We remember, when we are far away,  
The sky, washing your spiers,  
The ocean, caressing your foot,  
Oh, Atlantis of many faces  
And illuminated by the sun!

_March 2015_

 


End file.
